El Tinto de tu Sangre
by Crosseyra
Summary: "El protegerte es mi deseo, cuidarte mi anhelo, quererte los hechos, pero amarte es mi sacrílego placer".


**Autor:** _Yo, Crosseyra en su totalidad._

**Words: **_11.305.__  
><em>

**Declaimer:** _El mundo de Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenece, son de exclusiva propiedad de Yana Toboso, _la historia que se desarrolla en este One-Shot es de mi completa originalidad y propiedad.__

**Notas de Autor: **_A decir verdad, me costó trabajo hacer este One - Shot, ya que, como se verá, es bastante largo. Traté de poner todo mi empeño en él para que lo disfrutaran._

__Encontré la inspiración en ideas que encontré en situaciones cotidianas, y la última parte de este "corto" relato la ambiente con un "árbol navideño" por el único hecho de que yo no tendría uno este año.__

__Algo triste, pero así son las cosas. __

__Sin más aquí les dejo este One - shot.__

* * *

><p><em><em><em>_**El tinto de tu sangre.**

**One - Shot.**

Sus níveas e indecorosas manos acariciaban con suavidad y plena dulzura el pómulo izquierdo de su ansiado acompañante de año tras año, década tras década, siglo tras siglo, una eternidad que agradecía con devoción solo por el hecho de que _él_ estuviera allí.

Observó con patente fascinación aquel par de grandes ojuelos zafiro que- hace ya siglos- dejaron de demostrar soledad, desasosiego al óbito de venganza y desesperada culminación al ultraje siendo reemplazado por el anhelo del pecaminoso deseo de un patético sentimiento… _amor…_

"_Voy a hacer que te retuerzas_

_de placer bajo mi mirar"_

Atisbó esa azulina mirada volverse de un fuerte color escarlata, dejando en evidencia aquel impío deseo inmoral, aquel afán al caprichoso anhelo de lúbrico, al antojo lujurioso del deseo carnal. Sonrió a la deriva, mirando embelesado aquellas finas facciones de pulcro divino, gestos en distinción, acciones en elegancia y postura sobre ínfulas de soberbia y preeminencia, gestiones dignas y similares a las de un Conde, título que se vio obligado a despojar de su persona hace ya más de un siglo.

-Bocchan…- pronunció con suavidad, acercando su rostro al del mencionado, dándole leves caricias a sus pálidas mejillas similares a la cellisca, mientras que posaba sus labios sobre su oído lascivamente, lamiendo su lóbulo con sensualidad, extasiándose con aquel insulso tan particular proveniente de la tés de su "ex - contratista".

El menor gimió con parsimonia, dejándose llevar por tan ameno y deleitable agasajo, rodeando el cuello de su predilecto demonio que le había acompañado a lo que se le podría llamar "su" eternidad, apegándose a su cuerpo con necesidad, su piel necesitaba rosar con la de aquel discípulo de Lucifer de fascinante mirada escarlata.

-Sebastián….- musitó jadeante por sobre el éxtasis en el que poco a poco iba cayendo producto de aquellas manos que aprisionaban su delicado y pequeño cuerpo, dejando que su mente divagara por el cándido de sus acciones, palabras, gestos, _sentimientos._

El mencionado respondió al llamado con el pacto de sus labios, regocijándose ante el esquicito sabor que poseían los delgados y provocativos belfos del menor, recorriendo sin piedad ni misericordia cada rincón de la cavidad bucal del pequeño Phantomhive, permitiendo que la poca pureza que aún conservaba el chico desapareciera en sus níveas y pulcras manos.

Ciel correspondió el ósculo al instante, mientras que con la palma de sus manos irrumpía el dorso del hombre de azabaches cabellos por debajo de su camisa, madreando el mismo con aquellas pequeñas y delicadas manos tan frígidas, pero abastecidas de un patético sentimental que el mayor disfrutaba degustado en todos sus sentidos y expresiones posibles.

Michaelis tomó las caderas del chico de azulada mirada y grisáceos cabellos de vagas tonalidades azules, alzándolo ligeramente, en lo cual este al instante enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su latente acompañante, apegando su cuerpo aún más al de Sebastián. Deseando, anhelando, exigiendo con sus gestos y acciones que aquel momento en el que su piel rosara con la de el hombre de escarlata mirada, en la cual sus cuerpos se unían transformándose en uno solo por minutos llegara sin demora, siendo que la Luna sería la única cómplice de tan insulso acto de amor, observando desde lo más alto de la estrellada noche.

El hombre de azabaches cabellos abrazó al menor con fervor y devoción, rodeando su espalda con sus fuertes brazos, mientras besaba con ternura la nívea y tersa piel de su delicado cuello al momento de que lo llevaba a la cama de su alcoba, dispuesto a culminar en tal acto hasta el final, y al parecer el pequeño Phantomhive estaba de acuerdo con ello por completo.

"_Quiero ser yo quien te despoje de castidad alguna,_

_quiero ser yo quien tenga el regocijo de amarte_

_por esta noche."_

Manipuló la puerta de su habitación con cuidado, tratando de que el chico que se deleitaba en éxtasis en sus brazos no fuera perturbado en nada, que no recibiera ningún rasguño, ningún lastimero roce que no fueran el de sus manos contra su delicado y apasionante cuerpo que lo incitaban de una manera indescriptible.

Avanzó hacia la tendida y ordenada cama cerrando la puerta tras de sí, para luego depositar con suma ternura y delicadeza el cuerpo de Ciel sobre las suaves sábanas.

Sus ojuelos zafiro le observaban con estimulante y provocadora ternura al posar sus nevadas y finas manos por sobre la mejilla del demonio, acariciándola con afecto y devoción, pero con algo de patente pavor en su azulina mirada. ¿La razón? Sebastián lo sabía y entendía perfectamente aquel temor que se presenciaba en aquel mar zafiro oculto en sus ojos, y simplemente era por ser su primera vez para él.

De los años que el pequeño Phantomhive había vivido en su naturaleza de demonio, jamás en toda su continua eternidad tuvo el lujo y el descaro de tener relaciones con alguien más, y esa noche que el mayor había anhelado por tanto tiempo luego de aceptar tales sentimientos que su complexión demoniaca rechazaba a menudo estaba frente a sus ojos, sin embargo, no iba a negar el hecho de que se sentía nervioso, que la vergüenza calaba sus huesos por completo, ya que; de cierta forma; también era la primera vez para Michaelis, era la primera vez que haría _el amor._

Sonrió a la deriva con calidez, dándole a entender al menor de que todo estaría bien, que no lo dañaría como muchas veces tuvo el descaro de hacerlo, efectuando aquellas acciones erradas que lamentaba segundos más tarde. Posó su pulcra mano sobre el cabello alborotado de Ciel, lo acaricio con parsimonia y cariño, para luego posar sus belfos sobre su nívea frente, besándola con delicadeza y ternura.

-Descuide Bocchan, no tengo ni la más mínima intención de dañar a la persona más importante que tengo…- musitó el demonio, susurrándole contra la frente del joven de grisáceos cabellos, a lo cual el mismo frunció el ceño.

-¿Desde cuándo soy de tu propiedad, Sebastián?- refutó con fingida molestia en su voz.

-¿Acaso no lo es, Bocchan?-

-No, no aún…- concluyó el menor, aferrando sus manos a la camisa de su mayordomo, desviando la mirada avergonzado- Además… quiero que esta noche… me trates como "tú" y no como "usted", quiero que me llames por mi nombre-

Un leve tono rosado se apoderó de los pómulos del pequeño de azulina mirada, mientras que el mismo evitaba a toda costa la mirada de su predilecto demonio, tratando de alejar aquel bochorno que calaba hasta lo más recóndito de su ser al momento de atisbar aquellos hermosos y sensuales ojos escarlata que Michaelis poseía.

El mayor volvió a sonreír, para luego acercar su rostro al de Ciel posando su nariz sobre la del oji-azul, dejando que sus azabaches cabellos cosquillearan las mejillas del pequeño Phantomhive, provocando el estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

-Yes, My Lord…- musitó por lo bajo, para luego deslizar sus labios hasta los belfos del pequeño Ciel, que ya contaba con más de un siglo de vida al lado de Sebastián.

"_Susurra el sentimiento que adjudica en tu mente,_

_reza mi nombre bajo un sin fin de placeres."_

Su cuerpo empapado en sudorosas gotas, el abrasador aliento que escapaba de sus labios después de dejar salir extasiados gemidos, el nombrar a su fiel servidor en regocijo, complacencia, satisfacción, concupiscencia e impudicia en el momento en el que el vaivén de sus cuerpos se iba haciendo cada vez más rítmico e insulso al gusto de ambos.

-Se-Sebas… tián- musitó con débil sutileza, abrazando el cuello y hombros de aquel que le abastecía en placer.

-Dilo… d-dilo solo ¡Nhg! Una vez más…- parló a cuestas y jadeante Michaelis, quien aferraba sus manos hechos puños a las sábanas de le oscilada cama, mientras alzaba uno de sus brazos y rodeaba la pequeña cintura del menor.

-Y-Yo… Yo ¡Ah!- gimió casi exhausto el pequeño de azulina mirada al momento de que sentía como su interior casi llegaba al éxtasis culminante.

-Dímelo…. S-solo por un… instante, p-por favor, Ciel…-

-Y-Yo…- fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar antes de que llegara al clímax junto con su adorado demonio, pero no fue impedimento para cumplir la petición de su mayordomo- ¡Yo te amo! – vociferó arqueando su espalda, dejando que su esencia se derramara por sobre el vientre de Michaelis y las sábanas de la ajetreada cama, mientras que el mencionado dejaba su rastro en el interior de su, ahora, amante.

El menor se dejó caer sobre las cobijas de la colcha, mientras que Sebastián dejaba caer su cuerpo por sobre el de Phantomhive, pero sin recargar todo su peso por sobre el del muchacho, procurando no lastimarlo en tan delicada condición que se encontraba su cuerpo.

Posó su cabeza a un costado del cuello del chico, entre su hombro derecho y el pequeño espacio que se tenía a un lado de su cuello, mientras respiraba jadeante y entrecortadamente, inhalando y exhalando simultáneamente queriendo recuperar el ritmo normal de su respirar.

-Yo también te amo… Ciel- musitó con tersa delicadeza, mientras se iba retirando del interior del menor con sumo cuidado al momento de que el mismo se iba estrechando con rapidez.

Observó con cariño ese par de azulinos ojos, los cuales dejaban soltar finas perlas por el dolor que irrumpía en su pequeña entrada, pero –más que nada- por desahuciada felicidad, si, el pequeño Phantomhive volvía a sentir ese "algo" a lo que se le clasificaba como felicidad, ese "algo" que a su corta edad había perdido, pero que por milagro recuperó.

-Empiezo a pensar… que lo que se pierde… si se puede volver a recuperar- musitó cansado, volviendo de a poco a su respirar normal, mirando con dulzura a aquel de escarlata mirada que acariciaba con devoción los cabellos del menor.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Ciel?- preguntó el mayordomo que ahora yacía desnudo sobre su amante algo sorprendido por el comentario del menor.

-Porque… esta noche… volví a sentir… lo que se llama "felicidad"- finalizó cerrando sus ojos con parsimonia, ocultando sus orbes color zafiro bajo sus níveos y nevados párpados, dejando escapar de sus labios un gustoso y satisfecho suspiro, dejando que sus pulmones inhalaran profundamente, sin tomarle la mayor importancia al dolor en su pequeña entrada.

Sebastián, al ver lo complacido y; a la vez; feliz que se encontraba su joven amo, sonrió con dulzura, abrazando por la cintura al pequeño de grisáceos cabellos, quien le atisbó con un semblante sorprendido.

-Me complace y alegra el que te haya hecho feliz, mi pequeño Ciel…- musitó por lo bajo, sin mirar directamente al oji-azul, mientras un leve, pero muy leve tonalidad rosa se asomaba en sus níveos pómulos, marcando ese _patético sentimiento _que, en un principio, lo abrumaba por su naturaleza, pero, ahora, gozaba de él hasta lo más profundo, lo más recóndito oculto en su corazón que latía por _él, solo por él._

"_El protegerte es mi deseo, cuidarte mi anhelo, _

_Quererte los hechos, pero amarte es mi sacrílego placer". _

Arrullado en las sábanas de la cama, envuelto en esa tela de seda blanquecina descansaba su cuerpo, recostado sobre la emplumada colcha, dándole la espalda a aquel demonio que pasó la noche anterior con él.

No podía conciliar el sueño, tal vez porque no quería hacerlo, tal vez porque solo quería verlo soñar, admirar la complacencia que le provocaban sus extremadamente inusuales ensoñaciones, ya que él sabía que alguien de pura naturaleza demoniaca no podía soñar como un humano, era un lujo que pocas veces alguien como aquel de azabaches cabellos podía saborear a menudo, casi nunca a decir verdad, pero por alguna razón le daba la espalda.

¿Vergüenza? No ¿Bochorno? Quien sabe ¿Fastidio? Claramente No.

Quizás le daba la espalda porque sabía que él estaba fingiendo el dormitar, quizás porque él le observaba a ojos cerrados, o tal vez porque no necesitaba atisbarle para sentir que estaba allí, para saber que soñaba, que dormía a gusto, descansado otra vez después de un largo tiempo.

Se giró sobre sí quedando frente a él y comenzó a observar sus facciones detenidamente, queriendo estampar en su mente cada gesticulación, cada níveo y refinado rasgo en su cuerpo, que cada imagen fuera guardada en su intelecto como un tesoro al que cuidar y proteger de todo y de todos. Nada podía ser más efímeramente hermoso y bello que el admirarle en deleitosa satisfacción, dejarse llevar por esos cabellos de negro azabache que pareciera jugaban por sobre su extremadamente nevada tés, perderse por esos níveos belfos que pintaban su cuerpo a pecaminosos y lúbricos ósculos que guardaban a escondidas aquello que le devolvía su vigorosa juventud, tenderse impetuosamente ante aquella mirada escarlata que destilaba impugna arrogancia, pero respeto a la moral y a su persona como su mayordomo, pero que a ojos sensibles demostraban _amor_ al momento de atisbarle a él.

A veces era tan sencillo que Ciel se perdiera en sus cavilaciones que quedaba ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, aún observando a Michaelis con atención en sus facciones su mente se desvanecía en él, sin percatarse de que este mismo ya tenía sus rojizos ojos puestos en él, mirándole fascinado por la atención que recibía por parte de su joven amo. Una socarrona sonrisa nacía de sus labios, provocando cierto estremecimiento en el menor que en ese instante observaba deleitado sus labios. Parpadeó un sin fin de veces al volver a poner los pies en la tierra luego de haberse desvanecido en la infinidad de secretos físicos que descubría en el cuerpo de su amante, observó con patente desconcierto a aquel demonio, para luego desviar la mirada avergonzado, había estado embelesado por minutos solo por el hecho de contemplar a aquel discípulo de Lucifer.

-¿Tengo algo en el rostro, Bocchan?- preguntó ciertamente divertido el oji-escarlata, sin quitar esa característica sonrisa de su rostro, presenciando como aquellos belfos finamente cincelados del menor se curvaban lascivamente, provocando cierto estremecimiento a espaldas de Michaelis.

-¿De verdad quieres que te responda?- refutó Ciel con un deje de excitación en su respuesta, algo bastante inusual proviniendo del "Ex" Conde.

Sebastián le observó arqueando una ceja ¿Qué se traía en manos ese niño?, arrugó el entrecejo con vago entusiasmo, pero no se esforzó en ocultarlo ¿De qué le servía? Tarde o temprano terminaría mostrándole todas sus facetas a su joven amo que, ahora, le pertenecía. No por el contrato que llevaban, es más, ese contrato ya expiró hace más de un siglo, sino porque él ahora era suyo, le había hecho suyo y nadie ni nada podría cambiar eso.

Sabía que terminaría mostrándose en su real forma ante aquel pequeño de grisáceos cabellos y mirada color zafiro, hablando psicológicamente, y solo por amor, sí, aquel sentimiento que te desorienta y te lleva al extremo con tal de proteger a lo que más valoras, a ello que, si desapareciera de tu vida, no vivirías ni dos segundos, eso es darlo por hecho.

-Si usted me lo permite, Bocchan- respondió finalmente el mayor, asintiendo levemente en una minúscula reverencia, ya que no estaba en las condiciones para levantarse e inclinarse respetuosamente ante su joven amo como era habitual, si al fin y al cabo el hombre estaba desnudo y, ciertamente, por respeto a su amante conservaría su pudor en todos los aspectos posibles. Era lo menos que debía de hacer ¿No?

Phantomhive suspiró con cierto aire fingidamente resignado, para luego curvar sus labios en una leve sonrisa dirigida al oji-escarlata que le atisbaba curioso, no, pasaba de lo curioso al interés.

-Bien… No tienes nada en el rostro; si es que eso es lo que a tu ego le incomodaba;- respondió en burlesca palabrería- Solo… admiraba tus rasgos, es todo…-

Una dulce y tersa sonrisa se curvaba en los níveos labios de el hombre de cabellos negro azabache, quien se acercaba sigilosamente a el chico que se encontraba a un lado suyo, desviando la mirada, evitando la suya, imaginándose que un lindo, inocente y cautivador sonrojo se formaba en sus mejillas. Encerró la cintura de Ciel entre sus fuertes brazos, aprisionando al ser que le inundaba en insinuado pecado por su inocencia, quien le hacía decir y hacer cosas que ni el mismo se explicaba con claridad, quien le amarraba a su cuerpo metafóricamente, quien ahora era suyo.

-Me siento honrado y extremadamente halagado por ser el centro de la contemplación de Bocchan- repuso Michaelis abrazando con fervor y devoción a su joven amante, quien solo se estremeció ante tal dulce e insulso roce de su piel contra la de su mayordomo.

-¿Qué? No es para que exageres de esa manera…-

-Claro que lo es, Bocchan, ya que… solo soy un humilde servidor suyo que se arrodilla ante la presencia de su joven amo, y quien se siente honrado por ser parte de la atención de Bocchan, ya que, después de todo, solo soy el mayordomo de Phantomhive Ciel- declaró complacido e impúdico el mencionado servidor del pequeño, quien solo arqueó una ceja ante tan extensa y exageradamente bien formulada respuesta de Michaelis.

Ciel se giró sobre sí mismo pactando al instante su mirada zafiro con los ojuelos escarlata del demonio, quien sonreía gustoso por todo lo que, en tan poco tiempo, había pasado juntos de esa manera tan… especial. Phantomhive le miro con el ceño fruncido, con un semblante serio recriminando al mayordomo por su respuesta.

-Después de haberme confesado y entregado mi castidad a tu persona ¿Aún sigues pensando que eres mí mayordomo? – preguntó incrédulo, para después abrir los ojos desmesurados ante la idea que surcó violentamente su intelecto rasgando con feroz destemplanza sus ilusiones- Te acostaste conmigo por despecho ¿No?- preguntó, más bien afirmó con desesperada pesadumbre en el índole de su tono de voz, ya que, el silencio de su "mayordomo" y la neutralidad en su rostro lo confirmaban, claro que lo era.

Sonrió amargamente al darse cuenta de ello tan tarde, mientras una desamparada y atribulada lágrima surcaba sin piedad ni misericordia su pómulo izquierdo, dejando en evidencia la cristalización de sus ojuelos zafiro, el sufrimiento y las ansias de martirio hacia su estúpida persona por creer tales palabras dichas anoche por su "_amante"_ y, al mismo tiempo, hacerse vanas y paganas ilusiones con ello.

El pequeño, ignorando por completo las gesticulaciones y expresión de su acompañante, no se percató de que a Michaelis se le iba destrozando el corazón por cada palabra dicha por su pequeño amor, y solo por deducciones que el mismo se metió en la cabeza sin que el mayordomo dijera ni una sola palabra, eso era, el error que había cometido Sebastián era el hecho de no haber especulado ni articulado palabra alguna ante tales acusaciones.

El hombre de azabaches cabellos trató de reclamar en vehemente voz, pero su pequeño demonio-humano no se lo permitió.

-Así que… eso era lo que querías ¿No?- dijo apenando, escondiendo sus ojos crispados en lágrimas bajo su flequillo- Sí… al dejarme llevar y confesarme de la peor manera posible, pensaste "¿Por qué no utilizar a Ciel Phantomhive como jugarreta sexual por una noche?" o tal vez solo lo hiciste por tu deber de perfecto mayordomo pensando "No le amo, pero ¿Quién soy yo para devastar la ilusión de un pequeño demonio con ínfulas de soberbia y supremacía pasando por su pequeña cabeza de niño mimado?"- finalizó con patente descaro, tristeza, pesadumbre, sufrimiento, compungido, todo mezclado creando una amarga sensación en la boca del pequeño Phantomhive.

El mismo se levantó de la cama corriendo bruscamente las sábanas de su cuerpo, tomando la bata que colgaba de uno de los percheros y envolviéndola por sobre su cuerpo, dispuesto a salir de la habitación irradiando un aura que amenazaba con destruir la poca felicidad que había creado, una felicidad que había nacido producto de un falso sentimiento, de falsas palabras, de un falso corazón, pensamientos que surcaban en el intelecto del pequeño de azulina mirada.

-Si te sientes tan mal estando a mi lado, no me soportas que llegas al extremo de utilizarme como un escape al deseo carnal, te doy la libertad de abandonar tus funciones de mayordomo y largarte de mi vida, si es que quieres…- dijo retomando aquella frivolidad que, supuestamente, había dejado atrás, pero luego se retracto de sus palabras sonriendo amargamente otra vez- Es obvio que vas a querer largarte, así te desharás de este mocoso engreído que te obstaculiza la vida…. Que tonto fui al decir "si es que quieres"….- concluyó saliendo de la habitación, azotando la puerta tras de sí sin antes dejar que una amarga y lastimera lágrima irrumpiera en su mejilla izquierda, quebrando en mil pedazos el congelado corazón de Michaelis.

"_¿En qué momento dejé que tu mente divagara _

_por las ilusiones quebradas y marchitas de tu vida?"_

"_¿En qué minuto dejé que aquella promesa de amor_

_que hice hacia tu persona se quebrantara _

_desvaneciéndose de lo que alguna vez fue tu sonrisa?"._

¿Se odiaba? Por supuesto que se odiaba, se repugnaba, se perjuraba en sacrílego silencio, se clavaba mil espinas en su cuerpo de aquella rosa carmín que tomaba el nombre de "ingenua estupidez", mientras que el látigo de la inmoralidad y decadente orgullo le azotaba en cada parte de su cuerpo. ¿Se había dejado llevar? Hasta lo más recóndito de la oscuridad, irónico, ya que desde que ese demonio apareció en su vida había jurado seguir ese oscuro y sombrío camino y permanecer en él hasta que el mismo concluyera en el hecho de que su mayordomo reclamara su alma como lo estipulaba el contrato ya expirado, cosa que jamás pasó gracias a Alois Trancy y sus ansias de ser amado por Faustus.

Se podría decir que su cándida necedad se comparaba con la de Trancy y su retorcida mente escaza de cariño, y eso ya era decir demasiado a custodia de Phantomhive.

-Era más que obvio que solo fingía amarme, ya que a fin de cuentas él es en un cien por ciento "natural complexión demoniaca", mientras que yo….- pausó en un corto lapso de tiempo sus extrañas reflexiones consigo mismo en voz alta, para luego proseguir- Yo solo soy un humano hecho demonio, por ende aún conservo ciertos aspectos humanos, como por ejemplo el "sentir"- se dijo antepuesto al patente desgano en su rostro, le dolía demasiado todo lo que le había pasado, tanto física como psicológicamente.

Observó sus manos por minutos, abriendo y cerrando sus puños, analizándolas, desconociéndolas por completo. Pensar que hace solo una cuantas horas aquellas manos acariciaban con parsimonia y dulzura ese cabello azabache, agasajaban con tersa delicadeza aquellas níveas mejillas que se regocijaban al tacto, enredaba sus dedos con los de su "predilecto" demonio, devoto a sus caricias.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza apartando sus manos de golpe, evitando que una traicionera y reprochable lágrima se escapara de sus ojos ¿Así se sentía estar enamorado? Ya que no era como alguna vez se lo imaginó teniendo como foco a la pequeña Elizabeth Middleford, su ex – prometida que, ahora, está muerta, pero cabe decir que la rubia de ojuelos esmeralda era bastante diferente a Sebastián en todos los aspectos posibles, comenzando con que ella es mujer y Sebastián hombre, Lizzy era humana y Michaelis Demonio, y no hace falta mencionar la patente diferencia de actitud y personalidad que ellos dos tienen o tenían, además de que Ciel no amaba a la hija de la Marquesa de Scottney de Gran Bretaña Victoriana, Frances Middleford, sino a Michaelis Sebastián, sin saberlo en ese entonces.

Agitó su cabeza con destemplanza, queriendo apartar lo más lejos posibles aquellas cavilaciones tan ajenas a su humor y situación actual ¿Pensando en Sebastián como su primer amor? Debería de estar loco para hacer tal cosa, pero a fin de cuentas ese demonio lo era, por más que le doliera el pensarlo, admitirlo y decirlo, aquel de escarlata mirada lo era y, aunque lo deseara con toda el alma que aún le quedaba, nadie podría cambiar el hecho de que Sebastián Michaelis era su primer y, tal vez, único amor.

Sumido en sus abrumados y desconcertantes pensamientos, no se había percatado que ya había llegado a la sala principal de la mansión Phantomhive, la cual después de que esta fuera abandonada por la servidumbre y de toda vida alguna próxima, el pequeño decidió volver y reconstruir su antiguo hogar que se encontraba lejos de vida alguna, apartado de sociedad y civilización, pero a medida que pasaban los años de vuelta, el oji-azul se fue dando cuenta cuan vacío se sentía en aquel lugar, y por ello se quedó. En ese entonces quería sentir, por lo menos, el vacío en su interior.

No le fue fácil volver, ya que- aún anciana y con un periodo corto de vida el cual darle- la rubia de rizos visitaba a menudo la mansión en ruinas de su antiguo prometido, recordando y soltando lágrimas del tiempo pasado. Falleció el 14 de Diciembre de 1982, en las ruinas de la mansión Phantomhive a la edad de 108 años, después de ver por última vez a su antiguo y- para ella- difunto prometido, Ciel.

El chico de cabellera grisácea de toques azulados había decidido mostrarse ante la pequeña Middleford después de enterarse- por parte de Grell Sutcliff y William T. Spears- que la misma iba a fallecer por causas naturales, ya que a su extensa vida de 108 años su cuerpo ya no podía resistir por mucho más. Apareció frente a la anciana de singulares rizos dorados quien se encontraba en el boscoso y floreado jardín de la mansión, ya que por el ambiente que se vivía allí a la vegetación no le fue difícil sobrevivir sin cuidados de Finnyan, el ex – jardinero. Se sentó frente a ella después de que se haya sorprendido y casi dado un infarto por la repentina aparición de su difunto primo, para luego sonreír cálidamente pensando que solo era una jugarreta que le hacía su mente, una ilusión que llevó casi más de cuatro horas.

Hablaron de cosas triviales, queriendo conversar todo lo que no pudieron en los años que Ciel había -supuestamente- muerto, para luego dejarse llevar por el poder que Grell y William ejercieron sobre ella llevándose su alma.

El único descendiente de los Phantomhive aún recuerda las últimas palabras que le dijo Elizabeth antes de cerrar sus ojos por una eternidad irreversible.

-"Feliz Cumpleaños… Ciel"- Palabras que se quedaron grabadas eternamente en su mente, dejando que revolotearan en ciertos recuerdos de su infancia junto con Lizzy. Y al recordar aquellas memorias que compartía con Elizabeth -especialmente los de aquel 14 de Diciembre- no podía evitar asimilar en su mente a Vincent y Rachel Phantomhive, también a Angelina Durless, más conocida como Madame Red, la hermana de su madre y – como no – a cierto Golden Retriever que solía llamar "Sebastián".

De momento tropezó a ciegas con una de los escalones de la extensa y elegante escalera la cual bajaba con parsimonia, lo cual provocó que volviera de sus reflexiones internas poniendo en abierta destemplanza los pies sobre la tierra nuevamente ¿Acaso estaría así toda la mañana? O peor ¿Todo el mísero e iracundo día? El chico anhelaba que no fuera así, pero por el curso que estuvieran tomando las cosas en su distraída y divagadora mente, estaba más que claro que sería así.

-Elizabeth Essel Cordilia Middleford, Lord Vincent y Lady Rachel Phantomhive, Angelina Colette Durless y… - pausó por un corto lapso de tiempo, para luego continuar - Sebastián – musitó en vago y tribulado silencio. ¿Estaría destinado a sufrir la perdida de quienes alguna vez quiso y quiere por toda su maldita eternidad? Tal parece que así sería para el Ex – Conde.

Siguió caminando a paso firme, pasando de largo un sinfín de cuadros y retratos de antepasados suyos, sombríos como siempre. Rostros conocidos por compartir un mismo apellido, pero que realmente jamás conoció.

Si la vida era un sinfín de ironías ¿Cómo sería una eterna muerte en vida, viéndolo de otra perspectiva un poco más tribulada y sombría? Sería un mundo de incompetente e indecoroso sarcasmo sin sentido, ya que un infierno humano es peor que un inframundo demoniaco.

Una sonrisa socarrona surcó su níveo rostro, ya que él estaba viviendo en un infierno demoniaco semi-humano, estaba viviendo, no, estaba en una muerte agonizante al borde de la corrupción y martirio, teniendo lo peor de dos inframundos consigo, algo bastante inusual y- más que nada – morboso.

Siguió por el pasillo que traspasaba la cocina, seguido de otro largo y algo angosto corredor de escaza luz, para luego ver al final del mismo una fina puerta de roble barnizado, con detalles tallados junto con el significativo emblema de la familia Phantomhive, un emblema que hace mucho la sociedad olvidó, ya que este fue reemplazado siendo mezclado con los de la familia Middleford. ¿Cómo, si él, siendo el único descendiente de los Phantomhive, había "muerto"? Era simple, ya que la marquesa de Scottney, siendo hermana de Vincent y ser la madre de la ex – prometida de Ciel, tomó el apellido y el cargo de este y se lo dio a Elizabeth para que así el mismo no se perdiera en el tiempo, mezclándolo con los de la familia Middleford, como estaba destinado a ser en un principio. Cuando la menor de los Middleford fue desposada con el hijo mayor de la familia Ravenclaw – Ronald Ravenclaw –, el emblema se perdió tanto de Inglaterra como de la memoria de la sociedad aristócrata.

Suspiró con resignación, para luego abrir la puerta y bajar por los singulares escalones de piedra que pareciera que rodeaban una torre, ya que los mismos descendían en forma circular.

Bajó con parsimonia, comenzando a sentir como su desarrollada nariz se irritaba al olfatear aquel aroma a licor, el olor que desprendía aquel líquido de color rojo similar a la sangre producto de cierto proceso de fermentación que incluye a las antocianinas en la piel de la uva, lo cual, para algunos de su especie, les resultaba apetecible solo por el color tan similar al líquido que corría por sus venas. Llegó al final para luego abrir la última puerta y llegar a la bodega.

Miles de vinos embotellados en fino cristal, unos de un color exuberante disgustado tanto por él como por su mayordomo, otros de un sabor y textura exquisitos, con ese sabor dulzón que le daban las uvas Merlot originarias de los viñedos de Burdeos en la región vinícola de Francia.

Debía haber en la bodega un sinfín de tipos de vinos, tanto tintos como blancos. Se podría decir que podría encontrar cualquier vino de categoría "Clásico Tinto" como por ejemplo _Cabernet Sauvignon, Merlot, Pinot Noir, Syrah. _Como también de tipo "Blanca Clásica" como _Chardonnay, Chenin Blanc, Riesling, Sémillon, Sauvignon Blanc; _en fin, un sinfín de vinos de toda clase y de cualquier año. Es más, aún conservaba un vino de 1875, el año en que nació.

El pequeño comenzó a buscar entre vinos aquel que le había traído su mayordomo, aquel vino hecho con uva_Carménère _el cual llegaba a tener una textura suave y espesa, que desprendía un aroma dulce, fuerte, no exageradamente, pero si persistente, su color tan fuerte, rojizo carmín de una apariencia casi perfecta si se comparara con la sangre misma, su sabor… nada que decir, _perfecto_.

Era irónico, ya que todo lo que provenía de aquel hombre de fascinante mirada escarlata y una exuberante y hermosa cabellera negro azabache era perfecto, demasiado perfecto que llegaba a ser admirado por todos a quien alguna vez en su vida tuvo el agrado y desagrado de conocer, su apariencia era perfecta, sus modales eran perfectos, _él_ era perfecto, hasta llegaba a traer un líquido que en apariencia y sabor… era perfecto. Todo esto le resultaba tan irónico, tanto así que comenzaba a molestarle de sobre manera.

Se miró a sí mismo, observándose detenidamente, atisbando con su mirada cada parte de su pequeño y "débil" cuerpo – a comparación del de Sebastián, claro está, ya que él era un demonio, sería estúpido decir que era débil con todo lo que la palabra implicaba -, repugnándose en sosiego, perjurando su simpleza y su descaro al llamarse a sí mismo "demonio", ya que él no lo era, él era un simple mocoso semi-humano con ínfulas de superioridad al tener bajo su control a un demonio de primera categoría como lo era Michaelis, no le llegaba ni a los talones a aquel hombre de nívea tés.

Había dicho demasiado al decir que tenía bajo su control a alguien como Sebastián, ya que él hace tan solo poco más de diez minutos le había dado libertad a Michaelis, en el sentido de desatarse del nudo que le mantenía preso a su insignificante persona y Phantomhive tenía más que claro que el demonio optaría por salir de la mansión y de su vida lo antes posible, ya que eso era lo que más anhelaba ¿No? Era eso lo que Sebastián quería ¿Cierto?

No, no, no, no, ¡No! No podía estar dudando ahora, no podían surgir inseguridades sobre la decisión que había tomado, porque aquel camino era el mejor ¿No? Era lo mejor para ambos ¿No es así? No, no era lo mejor para ambos, porque sabía muy en el fondo que sin su adorado mayordomo-demonio él no sobreviviría, sin escuchar su voz, sin atisbar aquellos rojizos ojos escarlata, sin sentir su presencia cada día y noche cerca de él, sin que el mismo le arropara cada noche para que se adentrara en sus ensoñaciones un tanto humanas, sin volver a sentir esas caricias que le otorgaban aquellas finas manos, sin el ser que se le hacía perfecto en todos sus sentidos y que – de sobremanera – le molestaba.

Sumido en sus pensamientos y al no poder hallar tan preciado y maravilloso líquido embotellado en cristal, el pequeño de azulina mirada y grisácea cabellera comenzó a desesperarse, tomando con brusquedad la infinidad de botellas que guardaba el vino y corriéndolo de su vista tratando de encontrar el tan ansiado Carménère, para finalmente comenzar a arrojar todas las botellas al empedrado, frío y sucio suelo con patente destemplanza, provocando que el vidrio se quebrara en mil pedazos dejando caer sin misericordia el líquido licoroso hacia el piso, manchando el mismo y – de paso – la bata del menor, creando cierta sensación de que el pequeño estaba manchado de sangre, _su sangre._

Seguía arrojando sin piedad y en completa inconsciencia las botellas que desaparecían trocándose en una lluvia de infinitas lunas, brillando ante la tenue luz en la bodega para luego mezclarse con el líquido rojizo que yacía esparcido en el suelo, perdiendo su centelleante siendo reemplazado por el óbito rojo de la sangre, sí, la sangre de Phantomhive, ya que este mismo estaba recibiendo cortes del vidriado reventado en el piso, provocando lastimeras heridas en sus piernas y brazos, pero aún así no se inmutó – es más – le gustaba sentir tan lastimero rose, lo llenaba – tan solo un poco – de dolor.

Sin percatarse de qué licor embotellado tenía en sus pequeñas y finas manos, se dispuesto a lanzar aquella botella hecha de cristal hacia el suelo, sin darse cuenta de que aquel vidriado era lo que eufóricamente estaba buscando, su tan anhelado _Carménère. _Sin más, lo lanzó, para luego darse cuenta de qué tipo de vino se trataba, retractándose de sus imprudentes actos, lamentándose por dentro por un "insignificante" licor.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que el vidriado reventara bajo sus pies, pero nada, ni un retumbado sonido del choque del cristal contra el suelo, ni tampoco aquellas lastimeras heridas que le provocaban un poco de dolor al rose, nada, absolutamente nada.

- Bocchan, ¿Tiene algo contra los licores de categoría? – mencionó una voz frente a él, una voz aterciopelada y con cierto tono ¿Marchito? - ¿Es que acaso lo hace de mis faltas o simplemente en contra mía? Ya que, por lo que puedo ver, la botella que acaba de arrojar es una de las que conseguí especialmente para usted, en particular esta, que es del año en que usted fue dado a luz por Lady Rachel; si es que me permite agregar – finalizó con el patente desasosiego y desahucio en su voz, como si le hubiera afectado de sobremanera el que ese vino estuvo a punto de ser derramado por el empedrado suelo a manos del pequeño Phantomhive.

Ciel abrió los ojos desmesurados, al percatarse de que Michaelis aún seguía en la mansión, aún seguía allí, junto a él, con su particular traje de mayordomo ya puesto sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? Creí que ya te habías ido – formuló desviando la mirada de su mayordomo, evitando que sus ojuelos zafiro pactaran con los escarlata de su servidor - ¿Necesitas algo de mi parte antes de irte? – musitó en un lastimero susurro, tratando de que su voz no quebrara y se lanzara a los brazos de aquel demonio rogándole que no se fuera, despojándose de su orgullo y dignidad y, tal vez, pidiéndole perdón por todo lo que le había dicho, aunque fuera todo cierto a custodia de Phantomhive.

- Para nada, solo vine para asegurarme de que Bocchan estaba bien, ya que, a juzgar por el alborotador estruendo que se oía hasta en la sala de estar proveniente de la bodega, creí que le había ocurrido algo – el demonio observó por segundos a su joven amo, quien si quiera se dignaba a mirarle directamente a los ojos, para luego observar sus piernas y brazos – Y al parecer se ha lastimado en sus extremidades –.

Ante la respuesta de su mayordomo, Ciel inconscientemente atisbó sus brazos y piernas recordando los cortes, para luego soltar un simple "ugh" al tocar con la yema de su dedo índice una de las heridas de su brazo izquierdo, lo cual provoco un ligero ardor en este.

No se percató de que Michaelis se acercaba a él con lentitud y parsimonia, para luego inclinarse hacia el pequeño de azulina mirada y posar sus manos sobre sus níveos, suaves y delicados hombros cubiertos por la manchada bata en licor tinto, respirando con lentitud y suavidad, dando leves, casi imperceptibles caricias que – si Ciel no hubiera sido "semi"-demonio – no hubiera notado.

-Por favor, Bocchan, permítame… – musitó con delicadeza, tomando los brazos de Ciel entre sus enguantadas manos con sumo cuidado, pero este de inmediato se apartó golpeando las manos de Sebastián, provocando cierta sorpresa en la expresión de Michaelis.

-¡No me toques!- vociferó exasperado, alejándose vacilante de quien tenía en frente, mientras apretaba sus dientes con fuerza – No me toques… no me… – y, como si fuera un pétalo de una marchita rosa, su voz descendió en las penumbras del sufrimiento, quebrándose como fino cristal, mientras una traicionera y lastimera lágrima rebosaba de uno de sus ojuelos, surcando sin piedad su mejilla.

Que débil era, realmente lo era, se dedicaba a sollozar frente a la persona con quien debería estar más firme que nunca. Realmente se despreciaba.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigues aquí… después de todo lo que te dije? – musitó sosegado y en zozobra, atisbando con sus ojos azulinos crispados de lágrimas al hombre de azabaches cabellos que le observaba con sorpresa y cierta culpabilidad por las lágrimas que su Bocchan rebosaba, pero la realidad de las cosas es que Ciel era responsables de ellas – Después de culparte por mis ingenuos sentimientos y de seguir con algo que tenía más que claro que jamás podría realizar… sigues aquí… ¿Por qué? - dijo con pesadumbre, apretando sus puños con fuerza al momento de sentir otra lágrima descender por su mejilla hasta su barbilla.

Acongojada realidad, ajeno sentimiento, impuro deseo, todo en ese pequeño cuerpo de pre-adolescente.

Bajó la mirada al no recibir respuesta alguna del oji-escarlata, reprimiendo un sinfín de cosas que podría soltar en dolorosas palabras, pero estaba decidido a no hacerlo, a no dejar escapar si quiera un simple susurro que hiriera a quien tenía en frente, ni un mudo gesto que le molestara, nada. Se sobresaltó al sentir una enguantada mano sobre su cabello, acariciando con parsimonia y dulzura el mismo.

- ¿No se lo había dicho anoche, Bocchan? – formuló el demonio en frac negro, mientras levantaba la barbilla de su pequeño amor con suma delicadeza, acariciando aquellos deseosos e incitantes labios en pura inocencia.

Phantomhive le atisbó desconcertado ¿Qué trataba de decirle? ¿Acaso él…? No, imposible, estaba pensando en estupideces, pero algo le decía que esto iba a acabar de una manera inesperada y desconcertante, todo lo que tenía que ver con ese demonio lo era, realmente lo era, y le gustaba de cierta forma.

Ciel solo respiró encogiéndose de hombros sorprendido y desorientado, ese demonio era total y completamente impredecible en todo lo que hiciera. Después de aquel incidente, Ciel odiaba las sorpresas, pero que provinieran de ese hombre de escarlata mirada y cabello negro azabache, lo recibiría gustoso, aún si se denigrara por ello, lo cual iba sumamente en contra de su moral, pero ¿No es eso lo que provoca el amor? Claro que lo era.

Sebastián acercó su rostro al de Ciel, provocando que su delicada, sueva y cálida respiración chocara con la nívea tés del menor, provocando cierto estremecimiento en el cuerpo del chico de grisáceos cabellos, esperando a que sus labios pactaran con desaforada dulzura con los de su endemoniado servidor, pero no. En vez de eso, solo pudo sentir fuertes y acogedores brazos que rodeaban su pequeño y débil cuerpo, aprisionándolo en una par de amorosas cadenas que le aferraban a aquel patético sentimiento en culpa de amor.

- Porque… yo lo amo, Bocchan… - musitó el hombre de azabaches cabellos contra el fino cuello de su amante, mientras trataba, en un vago intento alborozado, de esconder su níveo rostro en el cuello del pequeño, cerrando sus ojo con parsimonia, inhalando profundamente tratando de captar, nuevamente, tan peculiar aroma de su joven amo que le recordaba demasiado a la noche pasada.

"_Quiero que tus deseos se vuelvan eternos_

_Hasta el punto de que tu cuerpo perezca en mis brazos."_

"_Quiero ser yo quien abrace tu cuerpo_

_Y encadene tu ser en un sinfín de pecaminosos besos"_

Sebastián alzaba el fino y delgado brazo de Ciel, mientras comenzaba a tallar con cuidado el mismo con ayuda de una suave y mojada esponja, mientras observaba con deleite el fino cuerpo humedecido de su joven amo. Limpiaba con sumo cuidado las heridas hechas por el reventado vidriero hace no más de 20 minutos, tratando de pasar lo más suave posible la esponja para que al pequeño de grisáceos cabellos no le doliera en lo absoluto, pero por más que lo intentaba, no lo lograba.

- ¡Ouch! – gimió en cierta quejumbre el chico de azulina mirada, quien ciertamente se retorció un poco en la bañera ante tal ardor en su brazo derecho producto del jaboncillo aplicado por su mayordomo.

- Mis Disculpas, Bocchan, creo que he sido demasiado agresivo con lo que respecta a sus heridas – musitó el demonio de escarlata mirada, mientras arrugaba el entrecejo en claro semblante preocupado por el desconsuelo en el cuerpo de Phantomhive, ya que, su temperamento le incita a hacer cosas que dañen su cuerpo en este tipo de situaciones, comprobándolo nuevamente en esta ocasión.

- No es nada, solo es un simple ardor en los cortes… - respondió restándole importancia a sus heridas, ya que, al fin y al cabo, el mismo era el causante de ellas y tampoco era como si se lamentara deliberadamente por ello, si a fin de cuentas solo eran cortes, nada más que eso.

De improviso el menor se percató de que dos fueres brazos le aprisionaban con delicadeza, sin importarle mucho al mayor si se mojaba o no, estando con Phantomhive, a todo se le restaba importancia. Ciel se sobresaltó de sobremanera al sentir la suave y refinada nariz de su predilecto demonio surcar con lascivia su terso cuello, moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, dando estremecedoras caricias al menor de azulina mirada, quien se retorcía en los brazos de su demonio.

- Aún así, Bocchan, me siento responsable de tales heridas en su cuerpo y, como mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive, debo hacerme cargo de ello lo más delicado posible… - dijo Michaelis con un potente tono lascivo en su voz, mientras seguía con el contacto de la punta de su refinada nariz con la suave y tersa piel del cuello del menor – Su felicidad es mi felicidad, si usted sufre yo sufro, si usted sonríe yo sonrío, si usted es dichosos… yo también lo soy, Bocchan – concluyó Sebastián, quien, en un acto degustado tanto por él como por Ciel, comenzó a repartir pequeños, pero encantadores ósculos en el cuello del joven de azulino mirar, mientras este batallaba contra el placer tratando de no soltar gemidos lúbricos que extasiaran satisfactoriamente a su amante.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que ya no eres mi mayordomo? ¿Qué me llames por mi nombre y me trates como "tú" y no como "usted"? – refutó Phantomhive como pudo, luchando porque su voz no se quebrara por el éxtasis a cortesía de Sebastián y sus amorosas y lujuriosas caricias.

-Lo siento, Ciel… es la costumbre de tantos años llamándote "Bocchan", creo que esta es una de las primeras veces que te llamo por tu nombre y te trato con un "tú" – musitó Michaelis contra el cuello de su amado niño de grisáceos cabellos y ojos zafiro intenso, sintiendo como ese peculiar aroma que desprendía del cuerpo del niño inundaba sus fosas nasales, incitándole a lamer su piel en lascivas caricias - ¿O prefieres que te llame "amor"? – pronunció con cierto tono burlesco, ya que esperaba que el menor se ruborizara o solo refutara ante tal idea, pero solo una parte de sus ideas fue acertada, la otra parte fue todo lo contrario.

- N-No suena mal... pero no me digas de esa manera si solo quieres verme molesto, solo… solo dilo por sinceridad… - mencionó el pequeño, desviando la mirada ciertamente ruborizado, tratando de que el mayor no lo notara, cosa que fue claramente en vano, ya que Michaelis había quedado deliberadamente desconcertado ante tal respuesta y se regocijaba en el rubor en las mejillas de Phantomhive.

Abrazo con un poco más de fuerza a su pequeño amante, apegando su humedecido cuerpo al suyo, queriendo tenerle cerca, acariciar su cuerpo con tersa delicadeza y parsimonia, jugando con sus cabellos, dejándose llevar por aquel patético sentimiento que le tenía preso a la felicidad, a _su _felicidad, lo sintió así desde que ese pequeño niño apareció en su vida, sin percatarse de ello realmente.

Esa necesidad incontrolable de protegerlo en cada momento, mimarlo, darle lo que deseaba, tenerlo tan próximo como le fuera posible, sin dejarle escapar de sus endemoniadas garras que lo único que hacían era acogerlo y amarlo desde hace demasiado tiempo.

- ¿Por qué siempre haces y dices cosas que están fuera de mis expectativas? Siempre logras sorprenderme, Ciel – dijo apegando aún más su cuerpo a el de su "Ex – Conde", mientras con una de sus manos corría su rostro en su dirección quedando sus rostro uno frente al otro, se miraron por eternos segundos para luego unir sus labios en un regocijante y encantador beso que podría haber durado toda una eternidad, dejándose caer en un sinfín de emociones predilecto a un sentimiento, _amor._

Se vieron obligados a separarse de tan encantador ósculo a falta de oxígeno claramente necesario para poder sobrevivir, pero, a decir verdad, no les importaría morir juntos, al fin y al cabo, los dos irán al infierno si es posible.

- Te amo, Sebastián… - musitó el menor contra sus labios, estremeciéndose ante la cálida y sumisa respiración del mayor, sintiendo su tés erizarse con cada centímetro que poco a poco se hacía nulo entre los dos.

- Yo también te amo, _amor…_ - susurro el mayor en un tono cargado de cálida e ígnea ternura, abrazando con fervor y devoción a Phantomhive, quien correspondía el abrazo de la misma manera – Será mejor que salgas de la bañera, sino pescarás un refriado… - deshizo el abrazo a cuestas de su voluntad en busca de una toalla para así secar y arropar el cuerpo de Ciel.

El joven se levantó ruborizado de la bañera, dejando que el agua tibia en la misma revoloteara inquieta creando un suave sonido, se sentía nervioso y era extraño, ya que Michaelis le había visto un millón de veces desnudo, pero ahora…. Ahora era completamente diferente, en muchos sentidos.

Sebastián se le acercó y rodeó su delicado e incitante cuerpo desnudo con un paño color blanco con pequeños detalles color crema, para luego comenzar a secar y masajear el cuerpo del menor con parsimonia y tersa delicadeza, dándole leves caricias perceptibles para Ciel.

- Vamos… puedo hacerlo solo… - musitó por lo bajo, casi en un susurro el menor, mientras bajaba la mirada tomando el lienzo entre sus pequeñas manos y comenzar a frotarlo sobre su brazo izquierdo, con un claro rubor en sus mejillas, a lo cual Michaelis solo soltó una leve risilla traviesa por la actitud que estaba teniendo el oji-azul. Tomó a Ciel desde sus pequeños y delgados brazos, para luego quitarle con ternura el paño de las manos, sonriéndole con calidez.

- El hecho que ya no sea tu mayordomo no significa que deje de hacer lo que me gusta ¿No? – reclamó con suavidad, con una sonrisa naciente de sus níveos labios, en ese momento Ciel se dio cuenta cuán importante era ese perfecto demonio para él, llegaba más allá que simple necesidad física, llegaba más allá que un sentimiento que lo mantenía preso a él, llegaba mucho más allá de la muerte y es que el pequeño Phantomhive se había dado cuenta al recordar el sabor que tenía la sangre de Sebastián cuando el mismo le dio a probar un poco la noche anterior, pero extrañamente el hombre de azabaches cabellos no probó ni una gota de la suya, ni siquiera cuando pudo lamer los cortes de sus extremidades.

"_Un regalo que no fue un simple líquido a devoción,_

_Un regalo que representaba un pacto el cual anhelo realizar_

_En el nombre de tus labios, tus ojos, tu amor,_

_En el nombre de lo que por siempre podremos ser tu y yo"._

- ¿Realmente quieres compartirlo conmigo, Ciel? – preguntó intrigado cierto oji-escarlata, quien sostenía aquella botella que contenía un líquido tinto, sabroso y de aroma esquicito para el pequeño de grisácea cabellera tocada en leves tonos azulinos. Atisbó sosegado al oji-azul, quien asentía levemente con la cabeza respondiendo a la duda de su amate.

- Claro, puedo compartirlo con quien se me antoje ¿No? – mencionó Phantomhive, mientras observaba con fascinación la gama de rosas blancas que se situaba en el extenso jardín, para luego tomar una copa vacía de la mesita adornada puesta en el jardín extendérsela a Michaelis con suavidad.

- Ciertamente, pero siempre creí que lo guardabas para algún día en especial – repuso el demonio de azabaches cabellos, mientras sacaba el corcho de tan especial líquido y depositaba el mismo en la copa que le había extendido el oji-azul con suavidad y elegancia, él no perdía sus actitudes dignas de un Conde.

- No necesariamente tenía que ser un día, fecha o situación, yo decidí que lo degustaría con una _persona especial_… - musitó Phantomhive con una naturalidad indescriptible, dando la impresión de que ya se había acostumbrado a esto de ser pareja y todo eso, pero la verdad que cierto muchacho se sentí más nervioso que nunca que, impresionantemente, Sebastián no logró notar detrás de esa mascara de naturalidad.

- Me halagas – repuso el ex – mayordomo con una sonrisa pintada en su níveo y pálido rostro contrastado por sus cabellos negro azabache tan hermosos y esa mirada escarlata que el pequeño Phantomhive adoraba con patente fascinación, mientras que el mismo le extendía la copa un el líquido tinto a su, ahora, pareja.

Ciel no dijo palabra alguna después de ello, solo se dedicó a observar el Carménère en la copa que tenía en sus manos, se veía tan esquicito, de un insulso dulzón y un color similar a la sangre, pero a la de alguien en especial, a la de Sebastián y esa apariencia lo hacía aún más apetecible, tanto así que pareciera que tuviera el mismo sabor.

Acercó el borde de la cristalina y trasparente copa a una pequeña abertura entre sus belfos, sin antes pasar su lengua por su labio inferior, humedeciéndolo con lascivia, para luego alzar un poco su muñeca junto con la copa y sentir aquel sabroso líquido tinto en su cavidad bucal, siendo saboreado por su lengua, como si la misma bailara a vivo compás en una danza de insulso dulce y excitante.

La saboreó con cuidado, haciendo gesticulaciones un tanto graciosas, para luego dejar caer la copa aún con algo del líquido sobre la mesa, que, por suerte, fue sostenida por Michaelis antes de que fuera derramado. Atisbó con pasmo y desconcierto el líquido tinto en la copa, como si de la cosa más sorprendente del mundo se tratase. Su lengua se trataba con cada palabra que quería articular, provocando que palabras mudas fuera lo único que saliera de su boca.

- Esto… esto sabe a… - pausó por el temor a decirlo, ya que era verdaderamente sorprendente para el pequeño Phantomhive, para luego proseguir a cuestas de su desconcierto – _Tu sangre… - _respondió finalmente entre cavilaciones elocuentes en su cabeza, las cuales llegaron a calar sus huesos haciendo que su quijada oscilara deliberadamente.

Atisbó a Sebastián, quien solo le sonreía dulcemente ¿Qué trataba de decir con eso? ¿El lo sabía?

- ¿Te ha gustado? Lo conseguí especialmente para ti, Ciel – dijo sin borrar aquella característica sonrisa de su níveo rostro, lo cual sorprendió aún más a el pequeño de azulina mirada ¿Qué rayos trataba de decirle?

- ¿De dónde lo sacaste? – preguntó un poco más calmado el pequeño Phantomhive, mientras observaba intrigado a cierto demonio de escarlata mirada aún con cierto pasmo en su expresión, a lo cual el hombre de azabaches cabellos solo soltó una armoniosa risilla para los oídos de su pequeño amante.

- ¿En serio quieres saber? – respondió Michaelis juguetonamente, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a Ciel a paso firme, se inclinó ante él levantando su barbilla entre sus dedos. El pequeño, ruborizado, solo asintió. Sebastián se acercó a su oído para luego susurrar lo siguiente – _La verdad… lo que acabas de beber… es mi sangre – _fue lo único que pronunció en el oído de su amado.

- ¿C-Cómo…? –

- Los demonios, cuando se "enamoran" o buscan formar una familia basada en amor, hacen un "ritual de sangre", es decir, se dan a beber uno al otro de su "ADN" – pausó brevemente en un corto lapso de tiempo, para luego continuar – Al hacer esto, si se cumple el cometido de "amor" en la pareja, el insulso de la sangre queda grabado eternamente en la memoria del consumidor, si no está presente el sentimiento puro en ello, el sabor de la sangre de su amante no sabe más que a polvo seco y no ocupa ningún lugar en especial en la memoria del bebedor… - finalizó intuyendo la intriga del menor, quien aún le atisbaba sosegado, pero ciertamente pasmado.

- Ya veo… así que me diste a beber tu sangre anoche mientras… - de improviso el menor se ruborizó, recordando lo ocurrido la noche pasada en el acto en que sus cuerpos se unían en uno solo – N-No tengo porqué mencionar eso… el punto es que lo hiciste para cerciorarte de si realmente te amaba ¿No? – formuló, más bien afirmó el pequeño de azulina mirada atisbando al hombre de azabaches cabellos, quien solo asintió ante tal respuesta.

- Así es… -

- Pero… tú me entregaste esa botella hace ya más de dos décadas, ¿Cómo? ¿No será que…? – El menor pausó en sus cavilaciones a voz alta, para luego mirar en un semblante enternecido a Sebastián - ¿Estuviste… enamorado de mí… desde ese entonces? – preguntó el pequeño Phantomhive, mientras una inconsciente sonrisa nacía de sus nevados y cincelados labios.

Michaelis cerró sus ojos con parsimonia, para luego arrodillarse frente a Ciel e inclinar ligeramente su cabeza en un signo de respeto mutuo, tomó su mano derecha entre las suyas y depositó un casto beso en ellos, a lo cual el oji-azul no pudo evitar ruborizarse nuevamente. Levantó la mirada encontrándose con la de su Ex – amo, haciendo que el rojo escarlata y el azul zafiro pactaran automáticamente, mientras una ráfaga de emociones abarcaba a ambos por igual.

- Te amaba desde mucho antes, _amor… - _musitó en plena suavidad, calidez, ternura, fogosidad, amor, todo mezclado en un sinfín de emociones que invadía el corazón de los dos y, Ciel Phantomhive, por segunda vez, volvía a sentir _felicidad_, felicidad otorgada por su predilecto demonio.

"_Fue un día cualquiera, en que un ritual se volvía mucho más fuerte_

_Cuando tú estabas allí, sonriéndome, otorgándome dicha con solo un terso gesto"_

"_Y los recuerdo que alguna vez quisimos_

_Los fuimos creando con el paso del tiempo"_

"_¿Cuándo fue el primero?_

_Fue en la época que tú más aborrecías del año"_

- ¿Podrías alcanzarme ese ángel que esta sobre la cómoda, por favor? – pidió cierto chico de cabellera grisácea tocado en tonalidades azulina, de mirada de un azul zafiro intenso y de facciones jóvenes, mientras extendía el brazo en dirección contraria sin mirar directamente a cierto demonio de escarlata mirada.

- ¿Cuál ángel? ¿Yo o el de cera que está a mi lado? – preguntó en un tono burlesco y arrogante el hombre de azabaches cabellos que no aparentaba más de 25 años, mientras se cruzaba de piernas al permanecer sentado sobre dicha cómoda de fina caoba barnizada.

- ¿Tú? ¿Un ángel? Sí, como no, ahora bájate de la cómoda y ven a ayudarme – refutó un poco molesto el pequeño Phantomhive, mientras se acercaba a Sebastián y le jalaba del brazo para que, por lo menos, se decidiera a ayudarle en vez de holgazanear y hacer chistes arrogantes sobre su persona.

- También somos ángeles, la diferencia es que nosotros fuimos rechazados en el cielo por regirnos por los siete pecados capitales y fuimos despojados de nuestras alas – remató el oji-escarlata, mientras se acercaba al pequeño de azulina mirada y le entregaba el tan solicitado ángel de cera para poder colocarlo en el gran árbol navideño que Ciel adornaba.

- ¿Ahora me sales con historia? En fin, no fuimos nosotros los rechazados, fueron tus antepasados, sabes que soy un humano convertido en demonio – agregó el menor, mientras se ponía de puntillas para poder colocar dicho adorno en una de las ramas de aquel enorme árbol, digno de admirar en la casa Phantomhive.

- No entiendo porqué te dio por poner un árbol navideño, siendo que la navidad es la época que más te disgusta del año – intuyó Michaelis, mientras se acercaba a su acompañante tomándole de la cintura y le alzaba para que pudiera poner el problemático adorno en el sintético árbol que el niño había insistido en poner este año.

- Es porque quiero comenzar a hacer recuerdos contigo desde ahora – respondió Ciel en plena naturalidad, mientras volvía a poner los pies en los azulejos del suelo – Además, ya no tengo ninguna razón para odiarlo… mi venganza fue completada y sé que mis padres descansan en paz como ellos desean - finalizó volteándose quedando frente al demonio de azabaches cabellos y escarlata mirada.

- Yo pienso que es por el hecho de que nunca hiciste cosas infantiles, y aprovechas esa excusa para hacerlas ahora – refutó en tono burlesco, mientras tomaba las mejillas de Ciel y comenzaba a apretarlas suavemente sin causarle dolor alguno al menor, pero si patente molestia y fastidio, mientras esa sonrisa tan característica de él se hacía presente en su rostro.

- ¿Vas a comenzar a fatigarme tan temprano? – bufó molesto Phantomhive, mientras una vena se hacía notar en su frente, colaborando aún más en el aspecto sombrío que comenzaba a tener a causa del pellizco en sus mejillas, cortesía de Sebastián.

- Claramente no – dicho esto, Michaelis procedió a rodear la pequeña cintura del menor, apegado su cuerpo al de Ciel, quien se le quedó mirando un tanto embelesado, para luego agitar su cabeza un tanto eufórico – Pero ¿Por qué decidiste poner el árbol el 24 de Diciembre a las 21 horas? – formuló el demonio mayor, mirando directamente a los ojos a su pequeño "amante" con terso semblante.

- Porque se me vino la idea a la mente en el último momento – repuso Phantomhive desviando la mirada ruborizado – Además ¿Por qué rayos me abrazas? ¿Tienes frío? – bufó nuevamente, ahora, atisbando la mirada escarlata de su "Ex – mayordomo" con un poco de molestia y sintiendo un leve ardor en sus pómulos.

- Los inviernos en Londres son bastante crudos – se defendió Michaelis, con cierto aire victorioso y un tanto arrogante, al momento de que apegaba aún más el cuerpo del menor al suyo con el único fin de molestar a Phantomhive – Además ¿Qué no puedo abrazar a mi pareja? – refutó mirando de reojo al pequeño, quien solo desvió la mirada alborozado.

Ciel deshizo el abrazo a cuestas de su voluntad, sí, al chico le encantaba que Sebastián le abrazara y mimara, pero lo negaba rotundamente por ser tan orgulloso, tanto así como en sus días en que recibía el título de "Conde", para luego mover el interruptor situado en la pared apagando por completo las luces de la habitación.

- ¿Ciel? ¿Qué haces? – Formuló el demonio con cierto aire sorprendido ante la acción del menor, quien solo se limito a seguir con lo que planeaba a pasa firme, sin prestar mucha atención a las preguntas y futuros reclamos de su "novio" – Hey… puedes tropezar al no ver nada – y, como lo vio previsto Phantomhive, el mayor comenzó a reclamar.

El menor comenzó a palpar por las paredes y comenzó a caminar un poco vacilante, mientras su vista cada vez se iba acostumbrando a la oscuridad cuanto más podía, y, a decir verdad, no era mucho el progreso. Sintió como algo comenzaba a molestarle en la mano y próximamente en su mejilla derecha, para luego ponerse en cuclillas, tomar el cable de las luces del árbol y conectarlo al enchufe de la pared, haciendo que la habitación se iluminara tenuemente, creando una cálida sensación de hogar.

-¿Tenias que sacarme en cara el que mi visión nocturna no se desarrolló, siendo demonio? – dijo Ciel con el entrecejo fruncido y el semblante arrugado, lo cual hizo que el mayor soltara una leve risilla traviesa, lo cual, evidentemente, hizo fastidiar aún más a Phantomhive.

- No pretendía figurarlo en ese sentido, era solo por tu seguridad… - se defendió Sebastián, mientras caminaba a paso lento, pero firme, acercándose a la tenue efigie contrastada por la pálida luminosidad proveniente del adornado en el árbol navideño. Ciel seguía mirándole con cierto enfado, para luego relajar su semblante.

El menor se percató de que dos brazos rodeaban su cintura, para luego alzarlo y ser llevado al sofá posicionado a una distancia prudente del gran árbol, apegado a una de las paredes. El mayor se sentó en la butaca de cuero natural, para luego sentar en sus piernas a Phantomhive, quien refunfuñando se dejó llevar por los brazos de su predilecto demonio.

- ¿Así era como querías formar un primer recuerdo conmigo? – preguntó Michaelis abrazando con fervor y devoción al pequeño de azulina mirada y grisáceos cabellos quien dejo de reclamar a regañadientes y dejarse llevar en tan pacífico y acogedor ambiente, ya que Sebastián sabía que él lo amaba, no tenía caso seguir comportándose de esa manera, menos en víspera de Navidad.

- No, en realidad planeaba que adornaras el árbol conmigo, pero terminamos observando las luces del mismo en plena oscuridad – refutó el menor con amabilidad, para luego recostar su pequeña cabeza grisácea en el hombro izquierdo del oji-escarlata, quien por instinto posó su mano izquierda sobre, la suave, tersa y sedosa cabellera de Ciel, comenzando a acariciarla con parsimonia dulzura y ternura.

- Y ¿No es mejor de lo que planeaste? – preguntó Sebastián, mientras besaba con delicadeza la frente del oji-azul y rodeaba con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de Ciel, quien simplemente se dejó llevar por tales caricias otorgadas por su amante.

- Sí… es mejor, mucho mejor de lo que planee – dijo el chico de cabellera grisáceo tocada en leves tonalidades azules, mientras seguía observando en sosiego las luces que pareciera danzaban en un sinfín de formas y colores, para luego levantarse levemente y observar directamente a los ojos a Michaelis, quien solos alzó su mano y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla izquierda de Phantomhive.

Acto seguido, el hombre de azabaches cabellos y escarlata mirada pactó con suavidad sus labios con los belfos del menor, para luego rodear su cintura y, concorde a él, Ciel rodeaba su cuello con sus delgados brazos, profundizando aún más el beso, el cual se fue tomando una actitud salvaje y llena de pasión. Sebastián tomó al menor entre sus brazos, mientras se levantaba del sofá y comenzaba a guiarlo hasta la habitación que compartía, Phantomhive aprovechó esto para enredar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del mayor, dejándose llevar por su pareja hasta su alcoba.

Manipuló la puerta con cuidado, tratando de no perturbar a Ciel, para luego pasar del umbral, cerrar la puerta tras de sí y caminar con lentitud hacia la cama que los dos compartían, depositó con delicadeza el cuerpo del menor sobre las sábanas y la colcha de pluma natural, comenzando a desabotonar su camisa blanca al momento de que se posicionaba por sobre el cuerpo del menor que respiraba agitada y entrecortadamente.

Su figura contrastada por la nívea y platina luz de la luna que se colaba por entre las cortinas de seda natural le hacía ver mucho más terso y "romántico", atisbó en sosiego y por eternos segundos al menor, quien le observaba un poco inquieto por lo que se venía, no era su primera vez, pero con Sebastián… siempre lo era. Michaelis se acercó a su rostro con parsimonia, pero antes de tocar sus labios en un ósculo nuevamente, las campanadas del "_Big – Bang" _de Londres se hicieron escuchar marcando la medianoche, haciendo que ambos miraran por la ventana de su alcoba, para luego volver a pactar sus miradas a la vez, sonriéndose mutuamente bajo custodia del sentimiento más hermosos que los dos pudieron haber experimentado en sus vidas, _amor._

- Feliz Navidad, Sebastián… - musitó en un susurro casi inaudible.

- Feliz Navidad, Ciel… - dicho esto, dio paso a volver a pactar sus labios en un tierno beso, dando inicio a su segunda noche _juntos_.

"_Las campanadas de la Torre de Londres resonaron con destemplanza,_

_Mientras el tinto de sangre a nuestro amor teñía tu mundo a color_

_En esa noche tan especial como los mil y un compás que pudimos bailar"._

"_Así marcó el inicio de nuestra segunda noche juntos,_

_Mientras el sentir tu amor de esa manera me hacía sentir dichoso"_

"_Fue una de las tantas veces en que tuve el regocijo de amarte_

_Y uno de los tanto recuerdos que tuvimos juntos"_

"_El amor será eterno para ambos_

_Al igual que el insulso dulce de tu sangre grabado en mi mente,_

_El tinto de tu sangre, el tinto de un destino,_

_El tino de nuestro pecaminoso e indiscreto amor"._

* * *

><p><em>Pues aquí nos encontramos de nuevo, espero que hayan disfrutado tan largo "fic".<em>

_Realmente este es el primer One - Shot que hago de esta serie y esta pareja en específico, ya que yo soy una fiel seguidora de Sebastián y Ciel._

_Adoro a Yana Toboso, para ser breves._

_Espero que les haya gustado ese One - Shot salido de mi mano._

_Agradecimientos también a Andyy'  y su fic "Sombras del Pasado" (Cabe decir que es muy bueno, recomendado al cien por siento) Que me ayudaron con la inspiración para hacer este One - Shot._

_Esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios!_

_Atte. Crosseyra._


End file.
